


February Fabrication

by Fenragus



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mind Control, Romance, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenragus/pseuds/Fenragus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two mercenaries from BLU get a  week of vacation to celebrate Valentine's Day. These two  have their own ways of spending Valentine's together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February Fabrication

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into slight romance, constructive critiscism is very much welcome! Thank you in advance.

1963 February 14th

 

BLU Base, Ontario, Canada

 

Captain Lauren "Nano" (b.1927)

 

Colonel Viktor "Fenragus" Gevokhim (b.1926)

 

The two veteran mercenaries sat down on the nearby table, poker cards in one hand and two exquisite pocket watches in the other.

„Why do you think this is going to work?“ The Medic asked.

„I don't. I just want to see IF it will work. Besides, we got a whole week for vacation on Valentines day, why the hell not try some weird tricks once in a while?“ Fen justified

„Can't argue for you trying to break up the monotony of our jobs sometimes.“ She commented

„That's my specialty!“ Engineer chuckled 

„I don't think I can argue agianst that, Viktor. You've beat me both in terms of ideas and their excecution multiple times by now.“ Lauren acknowledged

„Shall we?“ The Engineer gestured to the clock in his hand

„Alright then“ Fen opened the pocket watch in his hand and dangled it front of his comrade from the chain. „Stare into the soothing motion of the clocks sway and the pleasant ticks and tocks and follow my orders. Now, stand up!" 

„Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick...“ The engineer repeated the clock's sounds.

Lauren blinked a few times but didin't feel any different

„Uhh nope, still sitting firmly in my chair. I don't think it's working.“ Lauren replied at his futile attempts of mind control.

„Of course it's not gonna work if you stare at the thing for just for a few seconds. You gotta let it consume you, think about the clock and only the clock.“ Viktor advised.

„Alright, alright I'll try harder this time“ She muttered, slightly laughing under her lip.

„Okay then. After I say the word "Champagne" place the cards in your hand on the table with 3 of the facing down and 2 facing up, keep the last in your hand facing me. Tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...“

„Now, champagne“

With a frozen expression and glassy eyes with no pupils, she placed the cards on the table, 3 facing down, 2 facing up with the ace in her gloved fingers facing the engineer, perfectly excecuted just as instructed.

„Well it worked?“ He was pleasantly surprised. "I'm gonna have to make sure you weren't playing with me on the first try. „Nod your head if you wish to continue.“

She nodded.

„Now, punch me in the face. Do it, punc-“ Fen was cut off by her hand striking his lower jaw and setting him off balance but the watch still in hand.

„Heh, whew, g-good hit, good hit. Now, let's try something a bit more...extreme you could say.“ Remembering that her teammate is under his full control he replied to himself  „Uh, nevermind...“

„Okay, here goes nothing. Take this“ Fen handed his trusty 1961 Colt Army and 4 bullets. "Now just load it, cock it and fire a shot through your own skull, Lauren.

To Fenragus's shock and wonder she actually did as told. Unless the doc was just playing along before this point, she sure wasn't now.

Lauren loaded the 4 shots in the revolver, cocked back the hammer and fired through her own head, albeit missing a bit thus still standing still alive with blood gushing from the side of her head. The Medic continued staring into nowhere with her dead eyes, half of her head now red from her own blood.

„Yikes. I thought you wouldn't shoot yourself in the face for a moment there, even if under the effects of mind control. But now, I think I should stop and let you have some fun with me, hah!“ He closed the watch and placed it on the same table they stood up from.

As soon as that watch left Fen's grip, the doctor regained her free will.

„You did not just...made me shoot myself, did you?“ She touched the side of her bloody head.

„Ah but I believe I did, doc. You were quite a shocker in your obedience I must say.“

„Was I? It felt like I was sleeping, just with no dreams. Just darkness. I could see and hear what you were telling me to do but had no control. Felt like a puppet with you pulling the strings. 'Twas a very... very scary experience indeed.“

„I can imagine, darkness hold it's sway of fear over all of us, even the RED's if you think about it.“ He answered

„Indeed, indeed. Anywho, may I try to hypnotise you, Russkie?“ Lauren asked

„Yeah go ahead“ He took a seat.

„Well here I go“ She picked up the watch from the table. „Follow the clock just as I did“

His pupils faded out, becoming glassy like Lauren‘s were just a few minutes ago. 

„Here“ She noticed a few balls by the nearby pool table and picked them up. „Catch it“ she said, throwing the ball in his direction.

In a split second his hand jumped to intercept the path of the ball. With the ball caught, Engineer lowered his arm.

„Not bad man!“ Medic chuckled. „I'd say we should do this more often. She threw another ball at him and he caught it with his other arm.

„Okay, stand up. I want you to come a bit closer to me“ She instructed.

Viktor stood up almost instantly and walked up to the taller woman.

„Aha, I got a great idea“ Lauren let out a small laugh with glee.

„Take my hand and put your free arm around my waist“ She seemed quite happy judging by the tone of her voice. „Good job so far laddie“

„Time to find some appropriate music“ She grabbed a radio from her pocket. "Maxim and Chaxton, please come in here!"

„Yes ma'm?“ The two reprogrammed robots teleported in a blink of an eye, each giving the doctor a sharp salute.

„Find me a recording of "Rocket Jump Waltz" from the library and play it here“ She ordered the two metal soldiers.

„Right away madame“ They dissapeared as soon as they uttered those words.

„Now we just wait for a bit 'till they come back“ Medic took a heavy breath. „ Listen, I know you're probably going to have have a ton of questions after you regain control of yourself but for now, enjoy the moment, okay?“ She gave him a faint smile and a deep look into those glassy eyes. 

Maxim teleported back to the two mercenaries with the "Rocket Jump Waltz" record ready to play.

„We have found the record Ms. Lauren!“ Maxim proclaimed, showing the record in his hands. „ Would you like me to play it now?“

„Yes, go ahead and play it“ Dismissed" She ordered

„Ay ay!“ Giving a salute, he teleported back to his patrol duties. 

„Shall we, Mr. Viktor?“ The two mercenaries danced around the room for about 20 minutes, taking a few breaks along the way. 

„For someone who‘s mind is being controlled you're not a bad dancer, hah!“ Soon after she said that, she put the watch on the table and thus letting Fenragus regain his free will.

„How you liking it Engie?“ The Medic asked.

„Oh, uhhm, this is very weird but I can‘t say I don‘t like it truth be told“ He was a bit dissoriented by his position in a waltz. „You have some weird ideas you know?“

„I know, but you are enjoying my idea as you said so it‘s not bad by any means. Strange, yes but not bad or annoying I presume, hell you even told me you used to take dance classes for 5 years, from 1946 to 1951 remember?

„Yes, but you could‘ve atleast given me a warning beforehand, just saying.“ He still sounded a bit shocked ib his position. „I like surprises but not like this. Keep that in mind next time, alright“

„Fine, fine laddie!“ Lauren rolled her eyes.

„Hold up, I got something to tell you, doc." Fen stopped dancing for a moment, looking blankly at the wall.

"What is it?" She gave him a concerned look yet you could see that she knew what was going to happen.

„Ahem He cleared his throat and walked closer to the medic, letting out a nervous, shivering sigh. „Well, with what happened recently, would you like to be my Valentine this year?“ He tilted his head and gave her a look in her eyes, a warm and lovely look.

Lauren gave him a smile and wink of her right eye „I knew you were going to ask me that sooner or later, I excpected the question under traditional circumstances but the way it turned out, well let's just say it was quite unusual. And for that my answer is... a maybe. While it‘s very nice of you to do and very much interesting I tend to take things slow and take my time. Give me some of that time to think and I‘ll give you my answer, okay?“

„Thank you then, thanks for not turning me instantly down, appreciate the consideration.“

„I don't generally like being mean or cold to people - you are no exception to that“ She slumped back in a nearby chair, lighting a pipe.

„Gee, it seems you get better and better as a person the more time I spend with you. How do you do that? Teach me your secrets“ Viktor picked up a chair and a bottle of whiskey and seated himself beside the doctor.

„Oh“ Her cheeks slightly blushed „I don't really know what to tell, just be kind to those around you, that's really it“ Lauren gestured a bit.

„Thats it? I mean I try to be helpful to lots of people I meet but more often than not they stick the middle finger to my face. I thought Canada was supposed to be more tolerant than the US“ The Engineer sighed and took a drink from the bottle in his hand.

„Whiskey?“ The man offered her a filled glass of "Jack Daniels"

„Don't mind if I do“ The doctor took a quick swig and downed the whole cup in one go.

„Another shot?“ Fen gestured with the glass towards her.

„ Nah, don't want a hangover, thanks for the second offer though“

„Just being hospitable, I mean it's the least I can do“

„I know that, thanks man. Your a damn good teammate might I say“ 

„Likewise. This whole mind control business has left me beaten. I think I'll take a short nap“ He slumped back in his chair

„Whilst sitting in the chair?“

„Yes, they're pretty comfy even if they don't look that way“

„Hey, close your eyes for a bit“ Lauren said out of the blue

„Okay? I was just about to do that“ He answered, somewhat confused.

The Engineer closed his eyes as told. A few moments later he felt someone touch his lips - a surge of emotions ran through his head, there was no doubt who it was but he thought that the Medic was kidding or would pull a prank on him yet she was sincere and quite passionate. He made a mental note to add those traits about her in his notes.

„How'd you like it mate?“ The doctor stared him into his now-opened eyes from a short distance.

„That was... uh it felt very sincere, yeah sincere“ His face was as red as the uniforms of their fiercest adversaries and he was at a bit of a loss for words.

„Simmilar feelings here, I loved every second of it. Pretty good for a first kiss, don't you think“ Lauren looked at him out of the corner if her eye

„Here, I poured you the leftovers of that whiskey you like“ She offered him an inconspicious looking glass.

„Thank you much“ Viktor took his time with the last glass of his favourite beverage.

Unbeknownst to the Engineer, the Medic had slipped a few sleeping pills in the glass whilst she kissed him, now the pills have evaporated turning the drink from mildly harmful alchohol to a powerful sleep agent. 

„Well I think I'll hit the shutters aswell, see you in the morning, goodnight comrade“ She proclaimed and silently left the room, tiurning off the lights.

The Engineer didin't answer - he was already in deep sleep.

Just before the Medic left she put a note on the table.

„A personal thank you for a very interesting evening, hugs and kisses in the morning“

P.S „Yes I drugged you with sleeping pills“

P.S.S „You probably would've done the same if you were in my position“


End file.
